


Self-Determination

by whiterabbit1613



Series: The October 13 [2]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiterabbit1613/pseuds/whiterabbit1613





	Self-Determination

The October 13: Day 2  
Fandom: Merlin  
Prompt: cobwebs  


Disclaimer: This particular interpretation of Merlin and Arthur is the intellectual property of the BBC.

  


Not expecting Arthur to be back from the training grounds for at least another hour, Merlin had gotten a little carried away in his thoughts while letting his magic do the cleaning, and had inadvertently given the duster a little more self-determination that was strictly recommended – which is how it had ended up on top of Arthur’s wardrobe, lurking in a dark corner despite the furious invectives Merlin threw its way. Merlin had, of course, dragged a chair over and stood on it, stretching precariously on his tiptoes, and finally half-climbing the wardrobe itself in an attempt to reclaim his duster before anyone became the wiser.

All this to explain why, when Arthur walked through the door, Merlin was startled enough to leap half out of his skin. With one hand clutched victoriously around the duster and the other suddenly scrabbling at thin air, it came to Merlin as no surprise when he toppled backwards off of his perch, directly into Arthur’s outstretched arms.

“What were you doing up there?” Arthur asked accusingly, having blinked at Merlin in confusion for a few seconds.

Merlin, still somewhat at a loss for words and wondering when Arthur was going to put him down, opened and closed his mouth rapidly.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. “Stop that; it makes you look like a fish.”

Merlin scowled. “I was dusting the cobwebs off the top of your wardrobe,” he replied archly.

“Yes, well, I don’t see that you need to go about killing yourself to do it,” Arthur said with pursed lips. “I am _not_ going in search of a new manservant because the last one was too incompetent to borrow a step-stool from the kitchens.”

“Are you going to put me down anytime soon?” Merlin asked, for lack of anything else to say. The duster was still struggling futilely in his grasp and he was growing somewhat concerned that Arthur would notice. Besides which, as nice as being held was, it was somewhat awkward given the fact that a) Arthur was his employer, and b) Merlin was a super-secret sorcerer, meaning Arthur was unwittingly bent on his destruction.

Arthur rolled his eyes and, with a sigh, more or less dropped Merlin on the floor.


End file.
